real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown Man
The Unknown Man, also known as Herman Emmanuel Fankem, is a suspected Cameroon born, but says he's from French, citizen who was caught in a fraud case involving stealing over $450,000 from a Canadian man. but who is currently stuck in a Canadian prison because he refuses to give up his identity History Childhood The unknown man's backstory is shrouded in mystery nobody knows who he is, how old he is or even definitively where he is from. The most likely explanation is that he is from Cameroon because of that he may have been extremely poor and that's why he turned to crime. Cameroon authorities say he used to sell clothes in the country but nothing else. All that's known for sure is that at some point in his life he turned to fraud and scams to make money. Criminal Life At some point in his life, he turned to fraud jumping from country to country with stolen or fake identities using various methods to scam people for toms of money. During the Canadian police's investigation, they linked him to fraud cases in Cameroon, Hatti, the United Kingdom and Cuba under various fake identities its also possible he is wanted in Germany. He has also spent time in jail in the United Kindom twice under different fake identities. He also seemed to be a part of a group that scammed people together buts its unknown who they are when he joined them or what his rank in the group or gang was, they would help him with his next scam. Canada He went to Canada on a flight from Cuba on Oct. 28th, 2012 using a fake French passport saying that this wasn't the first time he had been to Canada and that he came back because his friend's sister died, he was approved for a 10 day visa. But he lied and was actually there to meet his gang of 4 other people and responded to an ad for some property saying that they had some money being sent to him, but they needed s special chemical to remove to ink so the man paid the gang 450,000 and later discovered the money he had was fake. Later in the investigation pointed to him and the police arrested him at a hotel. He claimed his name was Herman Emmanuel Fankem and that he was French, but the police later found out this was not true. Since the case involved a foreigner the Canada border service agencies got involved and they decided to deport him, but the Unknown Man said he wanted to stay in Canada, he said the reason is so that he can prove he is not guilty, but this is unlikely to be the case since anyone that tries to help him he just yells at and refuses to cooperate with. But because he refuses to identify himself the agency had no idea where to send him so he has been stuck in prison since April 9th, 2013 There was a hearing for his case on April 27, 2017 but it went nowhere. Later on, the French police busted a passport counterfeiting operation and discovered one of their forgeries was Herman Emmanuel Fankem which lead to the Police finding out about his previous crimes but still no identity. He still has yet to this day to reveal his identity. Theories Since nobody knows who he is many theories have sprung up including. *The most popular one is that he is fleeing from something much worse than living in a maximum-security prison for the rest of his life. The reason why various from person to person, but some are. **He upset some powerful drug cartel or crime syndicate and he has a bounty on his head. **He is wanted for a much more serious crime and whatever that crime is will get him executed or sent to a much worse jail for life. **Some guy he scammed in the past wants him dead or possibly many. **Or just as simple as he prefers living in a Canadian prison than being homeless in Cameroon or wherever he is from. *The other most popular one is that he has used so many identities that he doesn't remember his own name. *Another one is that he is a spy, but this is unlikely since spies don't usually draw attention to themselves by committing a crime like a fraud. *More of a half-joking one, the theory that he is a time traveller from the future and can't reveal his identity since it would break the space-time continuum. Many have also wondered why nobody has been able to figure out who he is but the most popular explanation he was born undocumented, which is much easier to do in developing countries Videos Mystery Man Stuck In Prison For Refusing To Reveal His Identity Sources *The National Post *The Chronicle Herald Category:Con Artists Category:Egotist Category:Charismatic Category:Tricksters Category:Male Category:Smuggler Category:Weaklings Category:Chaotic Evil Category:United Kingdom Category:European Villains Category:African Villains Category:Canadian Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Cowards Category:Greedy Category:Internet Memes Category:Liars Category:Mentally Ill Category:Thief Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Modern Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Successful Category:Arrogant Category:Jerks Category:Irony Category:Paranoid Category:Criminals Category:Wealthy Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Embezzlers Category:Hypocrites Category:Thugs Category:Gangsters